Words Can't Bring Me Up
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: Challenge #1: Be called beautiful by a stranger; Trina thinks that it'll be easy, but the results aren't what she expected... or wanted.


**A/N:** I think there's something wrong with me. I have absolutely no idea why or what or how this even came about. Please tell me what you think even if it's to tell me I'm a silly silly girl and shouldn't write anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Words Can't Bring Me Up<strong>

Trina was furious. Due to the cracker-thin walls in her house, she was being subjected to more of Tori's complaints over the phone. Last week, it was Sikowitz asking her why her shirt was so low after glancing at her for 10 minutes. Two days ago, it was Sinjin 'accidentally' grazing her butt during class. Yesterday, it was the old man who was leering at her from behind a book rack in the public library.

And today, it was her moaning about how she was tired of guys calling her cute.

"I mean, it is too much to ask that a semi-cute guy tells me I'm beautiful?"

"Uck, stop complaining," Trina whined.

"Hold on Cat… what was that Trina?" Tori yelled from her bedroom. Surprised she had been heard, Trina muttered a quick "Nothing Tor," before closing her bedroom door.

She sighed and plopped onto her fluffy bed. It wasn't like she was jealous of Tori or anything, it was just so frustrating when something like… _that _had never happened to her. In her 17 glorious years of existence, she had not once had a stranger compliment her (or have eye-sex with her body). Trina felt ashamed. What kind of gorgeous teenage girl has never been checked out?

She shoved her face into her DIVA pillow and was tempted to cry when she snapped out of her pity party. Feeling sorry for herself never helped anything- if she wanted to be called beautiful, she would go and make it happen herself. Trina pulled her diary from under her pillow, opened it to a clean page and wrote:

_Challenge #1: Be called beautiful by a stranger_

She had the perfect plan.

**. . .**

Trina thought the best place to try was at school. She was it in movies all the time; loser girl gets a makeover and comes to school the following day to have guys drooling at her feet. This would be a piece of cake considering she barely needed work anyways. She wore a cute low-cut tee and a pair of satin shorts and walked her way down the hall in her highest heels. Trina felt amazing. It was only a matter of time before she won her challenge.

**. . .**

Three full periods passed but not one person looked at her with anything more than distaste. Her stomach was begging for food- she thought her shirt would look better if her stomach didn't stretch the fabric, but now she didn't care. Blinded by fury and malnourishment, she accidentally crashed into Sikowitz.

"Watch it!" she yelled. Sikowitz did a double take.

"My Trina, how you've grown!"

"Uhh, thanks,"

"Do you need any extra help with your monologue?" he asked.

"No thanks."

"Hey Trina," he yanked her arm and spoke to her, having trouble maintaining eye contact. "You've really improved. I just wanted to tell them- I mean _you_ that." He patted her shoulder awkwardly and ran off.

"Freaks," she muttered as she made her way to lunch. After waiting in line for 20 minutes (not even her new look could get her a backcut in line), she finally ordered her salad and made her way towards Tori's friend's table. Maybe one of them would feel obligated to compliment her, since she was their best friend's sister.

"Hey Tori's friends," she announced.

"Trina," Andre managed half-excitedly. Beck simply nodded, Robbie was fidgeting with his hands, and Jade was glaring at her.

"You look like a hooker," she said dead-panned. Beck stifled a laugh.

"Is she always this sour?" Trina asked. Andre and Beck were formulating answers when Trina felt something cold slide across her bottom. She whipped her head around to see Sinjin giving a thumbs-up to his friends.

"Hey creep. Did you just touch my butt?" Trina hissed.

"Nn…no," he stammered. Trina stood from her seat and yanked Robbie's plate of chilli from him, threatening to throw it at Sinjihn.

"Um excuse me, I think ya did."

"Yeah, and I liked it!" he cried before taking off.

"Come back here you disgustin-" Trina could not finish the rest of her sentence as her face was smacked across the concrete. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened; she had tripped and landed on her chilli, and people were _laughing_? Andre offered her a hand but she brushed him off and ran as quickly as her broken high hell would let her.

**. . .**

After that flop of a school day, Trina decided to change her outfit to less stained and relocate to the mall afterschool. Malls were filled with cute guys waiting to find the right girl to bestow the glorified "You're beautiful" on; today was their lucky day.

She received more looks than she usually would- most were of mild interest, but after a few hours of standing seductively and constantly being reminded by mall cops that loitering was illegal, she decided to call it a day and go home. As she made her way to the parking lot, she heard a shuffling behind her and turned.

"You look very beautiful," a frail old man in an argyle sweater said as he approached her.

"Aww, thanks!" Trina cried. _Mission accomplished_, she thought.

"May I fondle you?" he asked while reaching out towards her chest. Trina's eyes nearly detached themselves from her skull.

"Ew gross!" she cried. Trina scurried away as quickly as she could. She made a mental note to never leave the house without a bottle of pepper spray.

**. . .**

"Tori, I'm sorry," Trina sighed as she entered her sister's bedroom. Tori quickly looked around her room for something out of place.

"What did you do?" Tori asked. Trina sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry for thinking bad things about you. I heard you complaining about all the guys that look at you and how you wanted someone to call you _beautiful_. I thought you were just being stupid, but I never realized how gross you feel when guys look at you like raw meat." Tori smiled and hugged her sister.

"So I guess my tragic day means that both Vega sisters still haven't been called beautiful for the right reasons," Trina said.

"Actually, some guy in my English class said I looked beautiful when I smile," Tori blushed. Trina snarled and stomped out of her bedroom yelling, "Screw you!"

She stalked into her bedroom and ripped out her diary.

_Challenge #2: Have more guys compliment __**me**__ than Tori_


End file.
